


To Be A Dragon's Wife

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dragons, Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: A centuries year old dragon by the name of Yuneth and her small human wife, Marith.





	

Some say that dragons are evil, some would say they are creatures put on this land to be slain for glory and riches untold. It is true that dragons are notorious for hoarding riches, but exactly what riches they decide are worth the most are always different. In most cases, dragons hoard gold and coin, or silver chalices adorned with rubies and sapphires. They find enjoyment in seeing how the light plays across their golden mountain of a bed, as uncomfortable as it may be, they protect it fiercely. Others hoard furs and feathers, or pillows made from the labor of a household women's sleepless nights, treasures from hunts or raids through nearby villages or simply what they had found along their travels. A select few find the most pleasure in collecting troves of knowledge-- books from burning libraries of pillaged towns, scrolls from travels into monostaries and churches across the globe, runes found along Nordic beaches, even tomes of kings and pharohs long dead.

Not every dragon hoards these riches for their own personal gain, however. Some are building a home of oddities and comforts, such as my dear Yuneth. 

Nights are cold in a dragon's lair, so she finds me warmth in the furs of traders that ran in fear at the winged beast that flew high above them and abandoned their shops and carts to the elements. Many times I have sought out the familiar warmth of her scales, kept warm by the fire that burns inside her belly, and curled beneath her wings with the pelts she recovered that day. I never find myself cold by morning, as she refuses to move from my side until she sees me up moving about the cave to prepare breakfast. 

She'll take to the skies then after a long stretch, and a gentle good morning to me. Her voice is always soft, though gruff from the years of throwing fire from her throat at the number of knights that have come with outlandish dreams of rescuing me. I do not need rescue, I tell them, but the men of the dying kingdoms never listen, and the few who refuse to retreat end up resting in the belly of my beautiful beast. She eats well those nights. Noblemen are a rare treat in the craggy mountains, after all.

We have little need of riches, though Yuneth does bring them home to me every so often. Sometimes she'll find a pearl necklace drifting in the waves of a riverside town, and it's new home will be around my neck for a while, until it comes time to go to trade with the townspeople. On those days, Yuneth is human. She takes the form of an average woman in shabby clothes, but I see her no less beautiful. Her hair is black as night, shimmering with the same sheen as her scales under the stars, and her gentle brown eyes are no less striking. I find those days enjoyable, as I can hold her hand and kiss her properly. It's a bit difficult to kiss a dragon's snout, but when she turns back, I do so anyway. She is still the same, regardless what form she takes for the evening. 

Books are common hoard items for us. She knows I love the calm, peaceful atmosphere a book can create in the quietness of the sunset. She knows I enjoy reading, and makes an effort to bring home as many undestroyed books as possible. They always suffer some sort of damage, be they slightly burnt edges or claw marks in the covers, but I appreciate her efforts anyway. If she has trouble sleeping, she asks me to read to her, since she herself lacks the ability.

"Marith," she says. "Will you read me the short page about the mer-folk and the fisherman?" I read this story many times, but her eyes are always just as bright every time I open the book and read aloud for her. By the final sentence, she is usually fast asleep, her large scaley chest moving up and down with the steady rhythm of her breathing. I close the book and return it to its place upon the shelf, and I fall asleep shortly after.

Dragons are not inherently evil beings, contrary to the stories noblemen tell their sons and daughters. They are not always violent, nor are they peaceful. They exist in a realm between, where they become so when they are provoked. Some hoard things for personal gain, such as praise or recognition within their circles of friends. In my experience, though, most have good reason. Some have families, wives or husbands, even children they wish to take care of. In the case of my dear Yuneth, she seeks only to make her wife comfortable and happy. I need none of the things she provides, though because I am human she worries for me far more than she should. 

I am human, and I will live a much shorter life than her. I know that she's frightened of the day I become to weak to walk around the cave, or too frail to walk to town with her. She fears the day my voice is gone from these walls, no longer echoing across the vastness with the same old stories. I know she asks me to read the story so much because of that fear. She speaks in her sleep, and I always hear her trying her hardest to recount the tale from memory, only to curse silently and ask me again the next night to read it again. Yuneth knows that soon, my light will be gone from her life. She know this, yet she denies it when I mention it to her. 

However, I know that she will find another. Not another me, no, but someone else to make her happy. She has to, otherwise she knows she'll be doing my wishes and my memory disrespect. I will die, I have accepted this fact, and she will be left with only memories. That is what it means for a dragon to love you dearly, and what it means for you to be a dragon's wife.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post one of my original works, just because I've been working on a series about obvious gay characters and fictional beings. This is the first one of the many I hope to create <3


End file.
